Cops and Robbers
by TheUnluckyKat
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around Frederick and Katherine (OC)


**Wreck**

Katherine was a wreck before they met her and it seemed as though that was a fact that just wasn't going to change.

**Tragedy**

"It's a right tragedy that you aren't dating me, maybe you should, uh, give it a shot?"

**Ignorance**

It was best to feign ignorance, Frederick thought, after all, he didn't want Katherine knowing that he actually noticed and acknowledged her and her… feelings.

**Remove**

"Remove this—this wretched _beast_ at once, Katherine—I _know_ it was you!"

**Restaurant**

During their first date, Katherine had gotten them kicked out of the fancy restaurant Frederick had spent all week trying to get them into—but he didn't seem to mind after seeing her more comfortable and herself in the little grill and tavern they'd gone to.

**Effectiveness**

"Wow, he's… completely stunned… you've—you're methods are _really_ effective."

**Whistle**

The whistle was loud, Frederick turned, looking at the group—a few of the women stood there, most of them laughing, Katherine winked, "Lookin' good, tiger."

**Arrow**

In that moment, he felt as if someone had shot him with an arrow to the gut; he intertwined their fingers, whispering quietly to her, urging her to stay awake.

**Patience**

"You've got to be patient, Katherine—this food isn't going to cook itself y'know."

**Initiate**

It was odd to anyone who watched, seeing Frederick initiate any sort of romantic interaction, but on Katherine's side, it definitely wasn't unwelcomed.

**Sex**

She was nervous the first time and Frederick was afraid he'd do something wrong—it wasn't eithers first time, but both had little experience to go upon, even so, Katherine still cherished the memory.

**Eyesight**

"You must be losing your eyesight, Katherine, that thing is not cute and we're not bringing it back to the barracks; leave that Wyvern here."

**Test**

Katherine hated tests—she wasn't even sure why she had to take a test… couldn't they just tell that she was completely and totally ready to care for a Wyvern—after all, Marley certainly didn't have a problem with the way Katherine treated her—but she wasn't completely against the idea of Frederick helping her study, even if Miriel was going to accompany them.

Spoiling

"You do realize that you're spoiling that Wyvern, right?—especially when you could be spoiling someone _else_ instead."

**Anticipation**

The anticipation was so real that Katherine had to get up and pace; Lissa watched her, unable to say anything; she wasn't sure if something like this happened a lot—the bride got nervous, cold feet, but she'd be fine, right—at least, that's what Maribelle kept saying and the more she said it, the more Katherine anticipated Frederick saying no—and yet, as she stood there, waiting to exchange I do's, it was Frederick who spoke first and suddenly, it was all gone, Katherine smiled, confident and said, "I do."

**Protecting**

"No, what you need to do is be quiet and sit there while I protect you, you're in no shape to go gallivanting out there, so do as I say, understand Katherine?"

**Rub**

Frederick could lay there for hours when she decided she wanted to give him a backrub.

**Singer**

Katherine was quite the singer, Frederick had to admit despite not wanting to; often times, Frederick would sit outside the bathroom while she sang to herself in the shower, what he didn't know what that Katherine knew he was there—she didn't mind however, she liked the small audience.

**Fight**

Their fights would be a result of clashing ideals and opinions—how they should do this or when they should do that, but in the end, they'd both crumble and compromise.

**Fault**

"It's all my fault," She sniffled, "It's always my fault… I'm so sorry, Frederick…"

**Brave**

Admitting his feelings to himself was the easy part—admitting them to her would take a large amount of bravery and an even larger amount of liquid courage.

**Adjustment**

It wasn't an easy one, but it certainly was a strange adjustment for Frederick when Katherine moved in with him—the woman was too messy, lazy and clumsy while Frederick was the exact opposite, but in the weeks and months to come, the two learned to overcome the other's shortcomings and live together happily.

**Indication**

"Y'know, it's really obvious that you love her," Chrom said one night while he and Frederick kept watch, Frederick turned to look at him, eyebrow raised as Chrom continued, "I mean, if it's any indication in the way you treat her."

**Evening**

In the evenings, Katherine liked to curl up on the windowsill and watch the sunset, more recently, Frederick began to join her.

**Timing**

"It's all in the timing," Frederick said, his arms around Katherine; he waited a moment then struck, guiding her hands to thrust the blade outward, "That's what the lance is about, power and timing."

**Instrument**

She was trained like any other—however her training was more severe; she'd once told him that she was made to be an instrument of destruction and honestly, Frederick was afraid that she'd revert back to that as he watched her tear through the battlefield with little feeling.

**Visiting**

"I'm just stopping through… unless you're getting tired of my visits?"

**Rejection**

Katherine held the letter in her hands, tears stinging her eyes; after that, there was no way she could face him, already knowing that she and her feelings would be rejected so easily; she tore it up, walking away before he noticed.

**Weekly**

"Your weekly visits aren't unwelcomed, Katherine, I just wish… well, I wish they weren't only limited to once a week."

**Girl**

Even underneath all the war paint and vulgar habits, Katherine was still just a girl, forced to grow up fast like the rest of them, Frederick could see it every time they'd finished a battle.

**Half**

"You can have this half—and don't complain because you're lucky I'm even giving you half!"

**Honesty**

Frederick was honest—almost to a fault—but there was just one person that he couldn't completely be honest with and he wasn't sure if it was himself or her.

**Coincidence**

"I don't think it's a coincidence that you managed to happen across us… in this completely secluded and cut off area, Katherine, better luck next time."

**Star**

"You shine like a star, Frederick," Katherine whispered, stroking the sleeping man's hair, "And I don't want to be the one to dim that light…"

**Kind**

Despite her shortcomings, Katherine was a kind person, Frederick could see it in the way she sat patiently and allowed the children to braid her hair.

**Toe**

"Ow fuck—I mean shit—_dammit_—Katherine, why did you leave your damn swords down here, I just stubbed my toe and I could've ended my life!—Whoa—_Katherine_!"

**Bridge**

The bridge was Katherine's favorite place to go, Frederick didn't know why and she never explained it, but he knew it was the perfect place to propose to her.

**Milk**

"Your skin's kinda like milk, you noticed?—well that's alright, because my skin's kinda like cookies, so we go together anyway."

**Ass**

"Katherine, you better stop starin' so openly at Frederick's ass before he comes over here and puts you to even more work," Gaius whispered, but it didn't seem like the woman would stop anytime soon; the other thief sighed, shaking his head, "Damn creep."

**Journey**

The journey to the land across the sea was a long one and Frederick was sure that he probably wouldn't have made it in such a good mood had it not been for Katherine.

**Hearing**

Sometimes Lissa cursed her curiosity and her extremely good hearing—especially when it led her to Katherine's loud moans and Frederick's dirty words.

**Dummy**

Frederick shook his head as he watched Katherine and Key fumble around, yelling incoherently at each other about something or other and honestly, he had to agree with whoever said that these two were dummies, but they were his dummies.

**Snag**

"Ha, that's right, bitches, I managed to snag him long before any of you could even dream about it—see this ass?—well it belongs to me!"

**Switching**

"That was a terrible idea… I'll never suggest we switch classes again, being the knight captain was a 'knightmare'!"

**Crawl**

"OH MY GOD FREDERICK, LOOK, LOOK IT'S KEY, HE'S CRAWLING!"

**Diving**

It wasn't that Frederick as afraid, he was just… unsure; even as Katherine ran ahead of him, jumping and whooping, he couldn't bring himself to dive off of the cliff, at that moment, he wasn't sure if that was a metaphor for his feelings either.

**Random**

Katherine assumed she was the random one, but one look at what her husband brought home and that thought went out the window; standing in front of her was a dograbbit and after exchanging a few words, Frederick was adamant on keeping it, Katherine sighed, shrugging—after all, they did have a pet Wyvern, a crazy horse who pillaged and plundered when Frederick wasn't paying attention and lastly their son Key, who kind of acted like a wild animal and stole people's left socks—what was one more pet to them?

**Fire**

Katherine never thought to ask why Frederick always wanted to make a fire until he nearly burned their house down while trying to start the perfect fire in a fireplace they didn't have.

**Quest**

Every day seemed to be a new quest in this strange life that Frederick had built for himself; from the moment he was knighted, to his marriage to an ex-thief to the birth of his first child, everything seemed to be a quest and he didn't think it strange that each day, he felt fulfilled.

**Infinite**

"I strive for the moments where I feel infinite—but, when I'm with you, I don't have to because it's how I feel all the time… _Ti amo, _Frederick."

* * *

A ton of sentences about my OTP consisting of my OC Katherine (who was originally my avatar, though she turned into a real person lol) and Frederick. They're prefect for each other. And the title is a play on the fact that this Katherine is a thief and Frederick is basically like the police chief, so there ya go.


End file.
